Hoot sequel
by Chocolate covered bacon.Try it
Summary: Lex is a model, who hates modeling. She prefers the outdoors. When she visits her father gator farm, she meets Mullet Fingers, and together, they try to figure out who is trying to close the farm and why.
1. Chapter 1

The girl was stunningly beautiful. That was the first thought to enter peoples heads when they saw her. With her perfect red curls, olive skin, and olive green eyes, she looked like a model. In fact she was a model. Every fourteen year old girl wishes they could be a model. Except Lex. She would rather spend her day hiking, or canoeing, or better yet, wrestling gators at her Dads gator farm in Florida. "Mom, do I have to do this?" Whined the girl. Her mother gave her a pointed glare. "What did I tell you about calling me that!" Lex rolled her eyes. "To not to." Her mother raised a perfect eyebrow. Lex let out a groan. " To not to, _Mother_." The woman nodded. "That's better. And yes, you do have to take this job. We snap a few photos, and then we go home." Lex leaned her head against the window. The only good thing about this was the fact that she would get to see her dad for the next few months. Other than that, her life was about to become a living , H-E- double hockey sticks.

Modeling sucked.

Mullet fingers peered over the fence. "Hey little buddy." He called out. The small gator lifted its head in the direction from where the sound came. He grinned. "Hey!" Mullet fingers turned around to see a fat man running after him. " Get away from that fence!" Mullet fingers jumped down from the bucket, still grinning. Time to fly. He thought, as he broke into a run, easily jumping over the man.

Roy sighed and stared at his math homework. All year, math had been easy. Until this chapter. Sighing he shoved his textbook away from him and stood up. "Honey, where are you going?" His mom called from the kitchen "Fishing." He replied. Then he left.

The man stood stiil, observing the building in front of him. The sign read, Waldo's Gator Farm- Gator wrestling every Saturday! Pathetic. What civilized person would watch that crap? No, these days, people liked shopping. People liked malls, where everything was in one convenient place. You could buy a new pair of shoes, a book, and still stop for a smoothie and a pretzel. All in under forty-five minutes. And, if you owned a mall, you could make a lot of money. You just needed the cash, the spirit, and the perfect place to build it. There was one problem. It was that damn gator farm! This was the perfect site for a mall. He would just have to get rid of the farm. And he would. At all costs.

**I am not a fan of cussing. But sometimes, it doesn't work if you don't use a bad word every now and then. Just don't go overboard. I do not cuss myself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soo sorry! I have been so lazy!**

Lex stared, unable to say anything, at the huge mansion, surrounded by a huge yard. Her other walked up, a frown on her face. "It' not much, but it'll do for three months." Lex continued to stare at the castle for several minutes before speaking. "It's…huge." She whispered.

Her mother nodded. "I suppose, but we could have gotten a bigger house-." Her daughter cut her off. "Not the house. The woods." She pointed behind the house, to the thick woods. Her mother slapped Lex's hand away. "I don't want you in those woods, you hear me? It's dirty, and full of bugs, and you'll get ruined. Lex rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day. She hated the way her mother fussed over her, like she was a porcelain doll. Then a thought popped into her head that brightened her day.

"Can I see Dad?" Her mother nodded absentmindedly. "Sure. Whatever." Cheering silently, Lex grabbed her bike and set off, leaving her mother to sort through the boxes. As she rode, she reminisced previous visits to her fathers gator farm, wrestling Alligators, playing with her brothers snakes, being bitten by a baby gator and getting stitches. She loved Florida. Lex actually lived in California, but her mother was always traveling for photo shoots, often dragging her daughter along.

She braked and got off her bike. She walked inside the information building and signed herself in. Grabbing a visitor's pass, she walked down the hallway to her father's workplace. "Hey Dad." She called. He didn't answer; instead, he was talking to some snotty looking guy in tux. He pointed to a sheet of paper. His voice increased so that Lex could hear him. "It's just not safe! What if one of your pets gets loose? Someone will get hurt!" Her dad raised a hand to calmly cut him off.

"I've been working here for a long time now. I've always paid my bills on time, not one single animal has escaped, and it's a very safe place." He told the man. The man in the tux frowned. "Maybe so. But whoever wrote this not does not agree. Look, if one accident happens, we'll be shutting you down." With that said, the man walked out of the room.

Lex walked in and kissed her dad on the cheek. "What was that about?" She asked. He looked up at her with identical green eyes. "Nothing sweet heart. Just some jerk who wrote a note saying my place was dangerous, and someone would get hurt." Lex almost laughed. Her fathers Alligator farm was absolutely safe!

One question remained in her head. "Why?" Her father looked at her. "Don't know. Probably just some bored teenager." Lex nodded, but the look in her fathers eyes told her it was worse than that.

XXX

Lex threw chunks of meat into the gator pen. As soon as the bucket was empty, she began to walk away. She stopped and examined the lock on the pen. I t was sturdy. There was no way anything could escape. Her fathers business was popular, children loved coming.

Why would someone try to get them in trouble? It made no sense. Pondering those thought, Lex made her way to the food storage shed and filled the bucket up with more red meat. With a groan, she raised the heavy bucket and made her way to the next pen. She stopped suddenly. There, I the shadows she could see a dirty blonde boy, obviously trying not to be seen.

Setting down the bucket, she snuck over to the boy. "Hey, you." She said. Surprised, the boy spun around. He stared at her. "What exactly are you doing?" She asked. Mullet Fingers continued staring at her. He hadn't expected to be stopped. He saw plenty of kids working here; he had hoped they would assume he worked here as well.

"Workin'." He told her. The girl raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She didn't believe him. "Uh-huh. Where are you headed?" She asked. He swallowed. "To the tiny gator's pen." He answered. She crossed her arms.

"You mean Cupcake?" She asked, referring to the small Alligator that was a favorite among children. Mullet Fingers nodded. She smiled. "So you won't mind if I ask my dad about you?" Mullet Fingers stopped. If this girl went to her dad-whoever he was- he would get caught and sent home to Lonna. He put his sunburned hands on her pale shoulders and looked into her eyes.

He needed her to trust him, "Look, you can't tell anyone I'm here. Okay?" She didn't answer, only raised her eyebrow. "Look, it's just that, if I get in trouble, they might send me home. I'm not supposed to be here." She glared at him. "Well no duh! The farm is closed today!"

She looked at him in the eye. "Why don't you want to go home?" Mullet Fingers stared at her. Something about her, just, reminded him of his stepsister, in a way. "What's your name?" He asked. "Lex."

"Okay, Lex. If I go home I have to stay with my mom, who is a witch." He told her.

Her expression softened. "You don't like your mother?" She asked. Surprised, Mullet Fingers nodded.

"I don't like mine either." She told him, and Mullet Fingers knew he could trust her.


End file.
